


Soft - Jughead Jones x Reader

by heytherejulietx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejulietx/pseuds/heytherejulietx
Summary: “You know, stressing over the novel this much isn’t good for you.” She mused softly, her hand rubbing his arm gently.He simply hummed in response, lifting one of his own hands to gently rest on her arm. “I just can’t think of what to put.”“Then leave it. It’ll still be here in the morning.” She told him as she leaned her head down a little to press her lips against the crown of his head. “Plus you need sleep, Jug, being tired probably isn’t helping.”He sighed again though nodded, turning his head so he had his face against her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of her vanilla perfume. “Who am I to ignore the advice of a gorgeous lady?” He muttered into the skin of her neck with a slight smirk playing on his lips.Reader helps Jughead relax when his writing is stressing him out.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Reader, Jughead Jones/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Soft - Jughead Jones x Reader

Y/N couldn’t remember a night that week where Jughead hadn’t stayed up working on his novel. Of course, she was proud of him. Her boyfriend was putting his heart and soul into an actual novel. One that was extremely well written, in her opinion. Though she was also concerned about him. He needed his sleep to help him tackle school and other daily things on top of his personal project, and no matter how many times she’d gotten him in bed with her to cuddle, he’d be right back at the desk with his laptop to continue working once she had fallen asleep. He had been living with her for a while because of his home situation, so she could tell when he hadn’t slept without even needing to be told, and it did worry her that he wasn’t getting enough sleep.

She looked up from her book and over at her boyfriend from where she was sitting on her bed with a small concerned frown. His beanie was long forgotten about on the desk beside his laptop, his raven curls slightly messy from his hands running through them stressfully whenever he got annoyed with himself. Under his eyes were dark circles - ones that hadn’t been so dark since he had first moved out of his father’s trailer. He hadn’t even typed anything for a good few minutes. He was just sat staring at the screen, his lips pressed against the knuckles of his hands which were keeping his head held up.

He didn’t notice as Y/N had put her book down on her bedside table and got out of her bed - only in one of his flannel shirts. Though he noticeably relaxed once she stood behind him and moved her arms around his shoulders. He leaned back in the desk chair so that his head was against her shoulder, and she watched as his tired eyes fell closed as he breathed out a quiet sigh.

“You know, stressing over the novel this much isn’t good for you.” She mused softly, her hand rubbing his arm gently.

He simply hummed in response, lifting one of his own hands to gently rest on her arm. “I just can’t think of what to put.”

“Then leave it. It’ll still be here in the morning.” She told him as she leaned her head down a little to press her lips against the crown of his head. “Plus you need sleep, Jug, being tired probably isn’t helping.”

He sighed again though nodded, turning his head so he had his face against her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of her vanilla perfume. “Who am I to ignore the advice of a gorgeous lady?” He muttered into the skin of her neck with a slight smirk playing on his lips. 

“I don't know, but you’ve ignored it every other night so you’d know.” She pointed out, and giggled when she felt the huff of air he had let out against her neck.

“I just wanted to get it done.” Jughead complained quietly, earning a quiet giggle from Y/N as she watched her boyfriend practically sulk like a child. 

“I know, love, I know. You just don’t need to burn yourself out whilst doing it.” She told him, before kissing the top of his head again. “I still love you, though.” She teased. 

“Mhm,” He hummed, gently squeezing her arm. “Me too.”

She pouted once he’d spoken and shook her head a little. “No, you have to say it back.” She whined, only feeling him smirk against her neck in response.

“It back.” He responded, and when she pulled away to look at him he had a shit-eating grin over his expression.

“Not what I meant.” She huffed, earning a chuckle to escape past his lips.

“Say it.” She huffed, spinning the chair around so he’d be facing her properly.

“Or what?” He cocked an eyebrow upwards, his smirk only growing as he looked up at her.

“Or…” She trailed off as she thought of something, biting her lip for a short period of time as she pondered it before she started smirking once she had glanced over at her bedside table and spotted her bottle of water. “Or I’ll throw water over you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to giggle as she turned like she was about to walk away.

Though just before she could walk off he reached forwards and moved his hands to the back of her thighs, earning a light squeal from her as he pulled her so she’d be sat in his lap; furthering his attempt to keep her there by wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

“That’s cheating.” She giggled, her own arms loosely wrapping around his shoulders.

“Whatever.” He shrugged, lightly squeezing her in his hold. “I wouldn’t want the girl I love to pour water over me, now would I?” He asked, causing her to giggle quietly once he had playfully kissed the end of her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” She smiled. “See, it wasn’t that hard to say.” She teased playfully with a small smirk.

Jughead just rolled his eyes as he leaned forwards enough to press his face into her neck again, his arms tightening around her to keep her close to him. Y/N smiled softly as she kept one arm around him, and lifted her other to start gently running her fingers through his raven strands, that were for once free from his grey beanie.

“Your hair is so soft.” She whispered absentmindedly after a moment of comfortable silence, her eyes closed as she leaned against him.

“Thanks, grew it myself.” He smirked a little, though noticaly relaxed as Y/N continued playing with his hair, even leaving a light kiss against the soft skin of her neck.

“Can I braid your hair?” She asked after a moment with a soft giggle, though instead of him saying no like she had expected, she was pleasantly surprised when he had just shrugged and gave her a quiet accepting “ _mm-hmm_.”

Y/N leaned back a little as she smiled, gently combing her fingers through his hair once he had leaned back, his eyes still closed and a soft fond smile painted over his lips. “Just don’t pull my hair.” He joked.

“I won’t, I won’t.” She giggled quietly as she split his hair into three sections and started braiding the front part, biting her lip in concentration as she gently braided the three strands together. Once she had finished she held the end of the braid with one hand as she used the other to pull her own hair-band out from the end of her braid, letting her hair fall loose as she used it to secure the end of the braid. “Violá.” She smiled, pulling her hands away once she was finished.

“I feel like I look stupid.” He joked, lifting his hand to gently feel along the braid in his hair.

“No, you look pretty.” She smiled as she giggled softly, though her expression softened as he reached forwards and gently ran his fingers through her hair since it was loose.

“Want me to do one on you?” He asked with a small entertained smile.

“Sure.” She giggled and nodded her head as she took the hair-band out of the end of his braid and combed her fingers through it to get rid of the braid, his raven strands slightly wavy. “Just don’t pull my hair.” She giggled as she repeated his phrase from before, and watched him chuckle softly because of it. 

“I won’t, I won’t.”


End file.
